Plotting Love
by LadyofDragons089
Summary: The war is over, but neither Hermione nor Snape have changed. She's still a bookworm, he's still haunted. He now has the coveted DADA job, but she comes back to take his Potions job. Will he be haunted by her prescence again? Their friends decide-- yes!
1. The Conspiracy Begins

**CHAPTER ONE- TWO UNLIKELY CANDIDATES**

Voldemort was gone. Yay.

Severus Snape had never realized just how boring life was without Voldemort around. No more espionage, no more reason to be snarky to children, no more excitement. And he was still stuck in these damn dungeons teaching idiotic dunderheaded children the intricacies of Potions.

He reached gratefully for the bottle of whiskey on the stand beside him. He required two or three glasses a day nowadays not to go insane.

Of course, there were those who already said he was insane.

But really, what good was it not being at war? How did people stand being normal all the time? There weren't even Rogue Death Eaters out there anymore, as Potter and Weasley had gone straight into training for Aurors and had quickly dispatched of them.

Three years, tomorrow, Voldemort would have been gone. Three years and he didn't think he could last one more day.

No.

He stood suddenly, throwing the glass into the roaring fire before him. He didn't think- he knew. He was done. No more.

He quickly made his way up to Dumbledore's office. Thank Merlin he had figured out how to create a potion to restore Dumbledore's hand as well as his magical core. Without Dumbledore, who knows how things would have gone.

"Severus, good morning to you." Albus Dumbledore greeted his protégée, the Potions Master. If he felt the glare Severus was giving him, he made no mention. "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you, professor." Severus said, looking distastefully at the candies. "Professor-"

"Please, Severus, call me Albus. You have not been a student here for many years." Dumbledore interrupted.

"Professor, please." Severus said, causing the elder man to sigh. "Sir, I have worked here for a little under twenty years for you. I cannot do it anymore. I apologize, but I cannot teach students potions for even one more semester without killing one of them."

Damn his eyes.

Dumbledore's eyes began twinkling, making Severus's scowl grow. "You cannot teach Potions for one more semester." He repeated.

"No sir, I cannot." Severus said. "It was understandable when I was a spy, but I can stand it no longer. Please consider this my resignation," he said, rising. "I shall be gone by morning."

He strode to the door, but it would not open. "Headmaster," he said, spinning around. "Open the door. I am not able to do this anymore. I cannot!"

"Severus, please sit down." Dumbledore said, in a kind but firm tone.

Severus sighed, dropping wearily down into the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore took a moment to study his former spy. His black hair was longer than ever, he now had to bind it back, and it was unusually lacking in the greasy residue of his potions. His pale skin was ever more pale than usual, still standing out distinctly from his thick black robes. There were deep black marks under his eyes and he smelled deeply of whiskey, which was not good considering it was only seven in the morning.

"Severus, please, talk to me." Dumbledore implored. "You aren't brewing, something you love. You're as pale as a ghost- what happened to daily walks around the lake? You promised. It doesn't look as if you sleep at all anymore. And never have you been a big fan of whiskey."

"It's growing on me." Severus snapped.

"Please, my boy."

Severus sighed. "Headmaster, I told you then and I tell you now- I do not like children. I do not believe they should be allowed to study Potions if they have no interest. I do not believe any eleven-year-old should be able to mix explosive solutions. And believe it or not, being hated by generation after generation of children was never my goal in life."

"Good." Dumbledore said encouragingly. "Perhaps, if your teachings methods differed..."

"Headmaster, with all of the explosions I still am forced to bear, I dare not ease up any." Severus said, holding his head in one hand. "I cannot take it any longer."

"Very well, my boy." Dumbledore said.

"What?" Severus looked up eagerly. "You'll accept my resignation?"

"No." The Headmaster said, smiling. "You shall no longer be the Potions Master at the end of this semester. You however, have recently applied for another job."

"You're giving me the DADA position?" Severus was shocked, especially when Dumbledore nodded.

"At the beginning of next year, Severus." Dumbledore promised.

They had just come back from Easter break- the final semester of the year had only five weeks left.

Severus did something he hadn't done in 3 years- he smiled.

In a small flat in London, a brunette was hard at work. She had large tomes spread out on the table before her and she scribbled eagerly on a parchment, oblivious to her surroundings.

So oblivious, as a matter of fact, that she failed to see her black-haired counterpart enter their library. He stopped for a minute to watch her, but when she never once paused, he sighed and came over to her.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" He asked, laying a hand on the girl's shoulder.

It didn't stop her from jumping. "Harry!" She said brightly, turning to smile at her best friend. "How are you? What am I doing- why I'm working of course!"

"Mione, you passed your Masters- you ought to be done working." He scolded affectionately, taking the quill from her hand.

"But now I have full clearance to begin creating!" She protested, looking forlornly at her favorite eagle feather quill.

"What happened to going out to celebrate?" Harry asked. "Me and Ron have been waiting for half an hour for you."

She sighed. "You and Ron and Luna and Pansy have been waiting." She corrected. "And while it's great that I passed, I really don't feel like being a fifth wheel, Harry, I'm sorry. I thought I had explained that to you and Ronald this morning. Obviously you two didn't listen to me. There's nothing to celebrate yet."

"Mione- you got your Masters in three years!" He exclaimed, taking the seat next to her. "That is a big deal. It takes most people eight to nine years. You've been doing nothing but studying. And Ron and I didn't bring the girls- we just wanted to hang out with you tonight. And Ron has authorized me to use force to get you there." He said, pulling his wand out with a grin.

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping up.

He was faster, lazily flicking his wand, exclaiming, "Petrificus Totalus."

Instantly her body froze and he caught her before she fell to the ground. He conjured shoes onto her feet and then lifted her easily onto his shoulder, apparating.

An instant later, they arrived to their normal booth at the Three Broomsticks. Ron was waiting for them at their usual booth and Madam Rosmerta came over shaking her head as Harry released Hermione, once she was trapped in the booth between him and Ron.

"You study too much child." Madam Rosmerta scolded the girl.

"I was just kidnapped!" Hermione exclaimed, glaring at both boys.

"Hi Mione!" Ron said happily. "Harry, mate, you did take her wand didn't you?"

"Oh no!" Harry said, as Hermione smirked and pulled it out of her robe pocket.

"You'll get yours, boys." She vowed. "Madame, may I have a butterbeer please?" She asked, smiling politely at the older woman.

"Of course, dearie." The elder woman said. "Now you be nice to these boys, they're only trying to help you." She added, bustling away.

"Yeah, Mione." Ron said enthusiastically, watching Madame Rosmerta until he could see her no more.

"Well, I know why we frequent this place," she teased him as a golden butterbeer suddenly appeared before her.

Ron blushed. "Anyways." Harry said, lifting his firewhiskey. "To Hermione, on her Masters."

"To Hermione!" Ron agreed, and the three clinked bottles.

"I'm so tired." Hermione admitted, taking a long drink. "I'll admit, this has been tough."

"So, what are you doing now, Hermione?" Harry asked curiously. "You never talked about plans afterwards."

She grinned mischievously. "I begin a job soon." She said smugly, taking another sip.

"Really?" Ron asked. "How? You've only left the flat when we dragged you out."

"You don't know my every movement." She said. Then she grinned sheepishly. "But, actually, they sent me an owl. I didn't even apply."

"Wow, that's really brilliant, Hermione." Harry said, grinning. "When do you start?"

Her grin grew, if possible, even bigger. "September 1st, officially."

Both boys spat out firewhiskey. "You're working at Hogwarts!" They exclaimed as one.

"No way." Ron said.

"I don't believe it." Harry agreed. "They finally sacked Snape?"

"I don't know." Hermione admitted. "But, right before I became a certified Potions Mistress, Dumbledore sent me a letter. I don't know where Snape is, though I do hope he won't be there. I stole his honor- he was the youngest Potions Master ever, before me. But I accepted. Do you think I'll be a good teacher?"

Now both boys laughed. "Mione, you got us through seven years." Ron said.

"You were definitely the best Gryffindor in Potions." Harry admitted. "If not for Snape, you'd probably have been the best in class."

Ron suddenly leaned forward, frowning. "Wait a minute. Does this mean you're going to be head of Slytherin house?" He asked.

She frowned. "I don't know. I don't think so, but if I am I am, I suppose. I'm very excited. And I'm sorry I missed this meeting, but it suddenly occurred to me that being the Hogwarts Potion Mistress won't leave me time for much independent dabbling, so I thought I'd just have to enjoy my few months of freedom. I have to report to Hogwarts at the beginning of August. So, I have the rest of this month and just June and July."

"If you think that's going to let you off the hook for not leaving the flat, you have another thing coming." Harry warned her.

"Yeah." Ron said, trying to look stern. "You are going to do other things. And," he went on, "You're going to meet us once you go there. Don't think being at Hogwarts excuses you from these monthly meetings."

"Don't think we won't come to Hogwarts and get you." Harry said, squinting his eyes at her.

"Aw," she said, hugging them both. "You guys are adorable. Of course, you're both insane. You ought to be concentrating on your girlfriends."

"You're our girl, Mione." Ron said, leaning over and draping an arm over her. He was taller than ever, at least 6'6, so it looked quite comical, but neither cared. "If we didn't care for you, who would?"

"Yeah. You refuse to date." Harry agreed. "And you hide in our library most nights."

"But we have so many books I haven't read!" Hermione protested. "We finally got the Black books cleared out of Grimmauld Place. Think of it from my perspective- it's like...like having a brand new broomstick and not having time to ride it."

She tried, for once, to appeal to their Quidditch instincts. Neither boy's love had lessened for the game, though both turned down Professional teams.

"Well that's foolish, Hermione." Ron scoffed. "Of course we'd find time to ride a new broom."

"And I want to take time to read each and every new book." She said. Then she sighed. "I have so little time now. In a way, you guys were lucky. You started your careers after very little training."

Harry grinned. "Technically, we've been preparing since we were eleven. Fighting Dark Lords, evil professors, Slytherins..."

"Harry, not all Slytherins are evil." She scolded affectionately. "Really, you must stop those assumptions. But I guess, in a way, we have really had a seven year training regime."

Hermione stuck around for an hour or so, but then she had to leave for her dabbling once again.

Harry and Ron stuck around, ordering another round of firewhiskeys to talk about their best friend.

"Ron, I'm really getting worried about her." Harry confessed. "She can't stay cooped up like this."

"I don't know what else we can do, mate." Ron said, looking just as worried. "We can barely get her to come out with us once a month. If not for us, I don't think she'd ever leave the library. You know what we need to do?"

"Get her back with Krum?" Harry asked sourly. "I talked to him- he said she broke up with him with no real reason. Said she'd write to him still, but not date anymore. He was really upset."

Ron shrugged. "I don't about Vicky, but we have to get her a guy. He was never good enough for her." He added sourly. Ron's hatred for Victor Krum had lasted long past his crush on Hermione.

"He wasn't really her type." Harry conceded. "We need a guy that Hermione could like. But who?"

"Percy." Ron snorted. "Someone who follows all the rules."

"Yeah, but doesn't bore her to death." Harry laughed. "And I think you're brother is happily married to Penelope."

"I suppose." Ron agreed, not wanting Hermione with Percy anyways. "What about Bill? He was Head Boy."

"How about not your brothers, or at least not the married ones." Harry suggested, laughing. "Which leaves who, Charlie and the twins, right? But Fred is engaged to Angelina and George to Alicia. What's Charlie up to?"

Ron shook his head. "Won't work. Charlie never wants to get married. Mum's furious. Last time he came home he told her he'd rather be gay than ever settle down with one girl."

Harry laughed. "That's great. But it doesn't exactly help us. Mione's brilliant, she has to have someone up there with her, but who?"

"A most intriguing question, boys." A voice behind them suddenly said.

They swung around, both jumping to their feet when they saw the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall. "Professors!" The two boys exclaimed in unison.

"Good evening, boys." Minerva McGonagall smiled down at two of her favorite students to ever pass through her house. "May we join you?"

"Sure, Professors." Harry said, gesturing to the seats across from them. "Please."

They waited for the professors to join them and then Dumbledore spoke, "We couldn't help but overhear your problem with Ms. Granger's most interesting predicament."

Both boys flushed. "Please don't tell her." Ron blurted. "She'd be awful mad."

"On the contrary," Professor Dumbledore said, smiling serenely. "We'd like to help you."

"You would?" Ron said. "Why?"

"Ms. Granger was one of the smartest students to ever pass through our distinguished school and a delight." McGonagall said. "Why wouldn't we want her happy?"

"Do you have any ideas?" Harry asked. "Honestly, we're not sure who to even think of. She never really dated in school besides Victor Krum and we're still not exactly sure what she saw in him. She always complained that he just watched her."

"And none of my brothers would work, or really any of the guys we went to school with. She never really liked any of them that way. "

McGonagall leaned forward, an odd small smile on her face. "Have you ever thought that maybe she wasn't exactly suited for your generation?"

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, confused.

"Surely you've noticed she always seemed...slightly more mature than others of your age." Professor Dumbledore said slightly. "We believe, truthfully, that Hermione wouldn't be happy with anyone her own age. Perhaps you should look to an older gentleman for your friend."

Suddenly, Harry was suspicious. "You sound as if you've thought this idea through a few times, Professors."

Dumbledore's eyes began twinkling. "But of course, my boy. Sometimes the topic did show up. I don't think any of you realized just how precious that girl was to many of her professors. We only want the best for all of you."

"And did you pick a fellow out for her?" Ron asked, looking a little comfortable at the thought that perhaps the teachers talked about them behind their backs as much as the students had talked about the teachers.

Dumbledore just gave a small smile. "Just keep our advice in mind." He said. "While we haven't chosen a suitor yet, we feel it would be best if she stuck with an older man. Someone with interests like hers, maybe a maturity level like hers."

Harry nodded. "Yes sir. Maybe that would be for the best." He said, pondering the thought. "Well, we had better get going." He said, almost regretfully. He enjoyed talking with his former professors, though he could never get used to calling them by their first names.

"It was good to see the two of you again." Minerva said. "I hope that you two will come visit more often, now that Hermione will be joining our staff."

"I don't doubt it." Ron laughed. "We have to come drag her out now and we live with her. Now she'll be hiding in the dungeons like Snape always did."

"It'll be good to come back." Harry agreed, almost wistfully. "Now that we have a good excuse."

"You are always welcome, my boy." Dumbledore said, smiling happily. Even after saving the wizarding world, Harry was still as shy and unassuming as he ever was. Dumbledore couldn't be more proud. "All alumni are, of course," he added, seeing Harry's hand go to his forehead, where his scar would always remain.

"Thanks for that, Professors." Harry smiled gratefully, even if he doubted the validity of Dumbledore's words. It made him feel better.

And with that, the two young men were gone.

Minerva turned to Albus with a grin. "Exactly how long reaching is this plan of yours?" She teased her friend. "Hermione doesn't even come to the school for two more months and then you know he'll be angry at his replacement for several months after that."

Albus sighed. "I fear those two will need as much time as possible." He said. "Especially young Mr. Weasley. It won't be until they get to thinking that they will realize how perfect he is for her."

Minerva couldn't hold back a grin, looking suspiciously like a cat that had eaten a canary. "The next school year is going to be quite fun."

Albus could only nod in agreement. "You couldn't be more correct." He said, eyes twinkling brightly.


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

**CHAPTER TWO- AN UNEXPECTED MEETING**

The summer flew by for everyone. All too soon, it was time to return. Two weeks before the students were set to return, Severus returned. He had spent his summer, finally free of all Masters, in his mother's old house at Spinner's End, doing the thing he loved most: brewing. While he had begun a new potion of his own, he spent most of his time modifying already known potions.

He had never before cared about what potions tasted like, knowing that they tasted bad and that sugar made most potions completely useless. The war, however, had changed his mind. He had been so badly hurt, first he had been found out as a traitor to Voldemort and then in the Final Battle when many angry Death Eaters had targeted him. He had been on many potions and didn't think now that the bad taste would ever leave his mouth.

He hadn't gone completely Gryffindor however; his Slytherin mind was alive and well. He knew most assuredly that managing to flavor potions would be a most lucrative business. After the war, when that annoying woman Pomphrey had confined him and many other survivors to bed, he had heard more moaning about the taste of potions in one week than he had heard in the whole ten years he had been teaching before Harry Potter showed up in Hogwarts.

Oh yes, this could be a most lucrative side business, in addition to finally getting the Defense position at Hogwarts.

Unfortunately, he hadn't realized in his ponderings that getting a new position would result in him losing his quarters in the dungeons.

"I'm most sorry," Dumbledore said to the man he loved as a son. "I hadn't thought it would bother you this much. You must have quarters near your office and your classroom. Your quarters are going to be given to the new Potions professor."

Now, Severus was a reasonable man. Well, sometimes. Okay...rarely, to be honest, but usually he tried to be when confronting Dumbledore. He respected the barmy old man too much. So, at this point, he probably could have accepted this verdict.

But then, he heard a voice that he would never forget-ever- not even if he were Obliviated.

"Please," that annoying voice, that had somehow gotten sultrier over the years, spoke up. "Don't bother Professor Snape on my account. I'm sure he'd be more comfortable in the quarters he's been in for the last twenty years. There are more than enough rooms down here, I can find another."

Both men turned and, sure enough, there stood Hermione Granger.

"You are the new Potions Professor?" Severus demanded.

She nodded nervously, her hands tightly clasped behind her back. "Yes, Professor." She said softly.

Severus turned to his mentor, scandalized.

"Really, Severus," Albus teased, his eyes twinkling. "With all of those Potions journals you read so faithfully, you haven't heard of the newest class of Potions Masters?"

"What?" Severus snapped back to Hermione, mentally going through the latest class in his mind. Yes, he had scanned through, but there was no way her name was there...

Wait a minute. "You're a Potions mistress?" He demanded of the young woman. "You only left school..."

"Three years ago." Hermione finished, flushing.

Severus's stare intensified. If he'd been a less dignified man, he'd have been gaping. "You managed it in three years." He repeated, almost unbelieving. He had studied his ass off to finish the Mastery in five years.

But then he realized that they were talking about Hermione Granger, Gryffindor know-it-all and the widely renowned 'brightest witch of the ages', the title she had received for her part in the Last Battle and the Horcrux Hunt.

If anyone could finish the Mastery sooner than he had, it would have been that young witch.

"Well," he said, drawing himself up as he realized Albus's look had turned chastising. "Allow me to offer my congratulations. I hadn't realized that anyone in your class was pursuing a Potions Mastery."

"Technically, we were registered in with the class below us." She said, trying not to stutter. Why was talking to Professor Snape always so hard for her? She always wondered. He had really been the only professor who hadn't been encouraging with praise, but he had probably pushed her more than any other professor. "And it was only myself and Blaise Zabini."

She couldn't talk to him any longer, so she turned back to the Headmaster, whom she had originally been seeking out. "Professor, I was wondering if I might talk to you about quarters. There is a delightful little lab at the southern end of the dungeons, which I would love to have if I could. There is a suite of rooms attached to it and it would really only take about five minutes to get to my classroom. As long as I am not to be in charge of the Slytherins, it shouldn't really matter if I'm not directly by the Potions room, correct?"

"Please, my dear, call me Albus. You are no longer a student." The Headmaster said, smiling pleasantly. "And no, Severus will remain as Head of Slytherin. And you may have those quarters, if you would like. They haven't been used in many years, though..." He said thoughtfully.

"I realized that." She said quickly. "I really would like to build my own place here at Hogwarts," she said, grinning. "So I may have it?"

"Yes, my child, it is yours." Albus said. "It is very dusty there," he added hesitantly. "Shall I send a house-elf...?" He was well-aware of SPEW and her opinions towards the creatures, so he shot a warning glance at Severus.

To both men's surprise, the young woman before them blushed. "Actually, Professor," she said, almost guiltily, "I have a house-elf of my own to do that."

"You own a house-elf?" Severus drawled, amused.

"I pay her!" Hermione said defensively. She blushed again, looking down. "It's Winky, Professor Dumbledore. When Harry finally bound Dobby, Winky was again inconsolable. Ron wouldn't bind her; he has never really had interest in house-elves and my binding her allowed her to remain with Dobby."

"That's lovely." Dumbledore said. "As long as you have someone to help you. I am sure Winky will be most helpful to you and you to her."

"Yes sir." She said. "Well, I will see you both later." She flashed the both a small smile and hurried away, a smile on her face.

"Well then, that's all cleared up." Albus said, clapping his hands once decisively. "I was rather presumptuous; you do intend to remain head of Slytherin, do you not?"

"Of course, Albus." Severus said. "Now that I am free, I shall begin rebuilding the name of Salazar Slytherin's noble house."

The older man smiled. "If anyone can, I have no doubt that it will be you, my boy. I shall expect you at dinner tonight." He ordered. "Until then, is there anything else you need?"

"May I set up a classroom down here as a Defense classroom?" Severus asked, searching his mind to think of several rooms he had found through the years that he had thought would make a wonderful Defense classroom, before he had given up hope of receiving his dream job. "There are several more appropriate classrooms down here, for dueling demonstrations."

"Of course, of course." Albus said, waving a hand. "I have no doubt that you will have an appropriate venue. Don't forget to inform Minerva though, so that she may Charm it onto the students' new schedules."

Severus gave a short bow. "I will see you at supper then."

As the younger man started to go into his quarters, Albus stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "And you will try to help Hermione with her new responsibilities, won't you?" He said.

"Must I?" Severus demanded. "I am sure she is competent enough."

"I would like you to take her under your wing, as it were." Albus said. "You have managed the position for a little under twenty years. I'm sure your help would be invaluable."

"Very well." Severus said, nodding shortly and disappearing into his quarters.

The Headmaster slowly made his way back to his quarters with a smug smile on his face.

Severus slumped down into his armchair, not sure what to think. He had thought he was rid of her forever. Why, oh why, hadn't he suspected she'd become a teacher? She had probably single-handedly carried the Chosen one and his best friend through seven years of schooling.

He knew why. Out of sight, out of mind. He had absolutely refused to think of the girl as she was no longer there.

Sighing deeply, he slumped down.

The last few years she was a student; he couldn't help but be attracted to her. She had calmed down from the eager Muggle-born who wanted to conquer all of the knowledge of the new world opening up to her. As her annoying eagerness faded, her true intelligence had appeared. Not only a capacity for memorizing tons of information, but a keen mind for dissecting that information and putting it to use.

She hadn't changed much, he had seen through a subtle but intense study of her. The changes he had seen were rather worrying. While she had always had a pale demeanor, she was even paler now, with deep bags under her eyes. And her figure, a lush and curvy one, was thinner than looked healthy, as if she had regularly missed meals. What, had she not eaten in three years?

Then he laughed.

He was one to talk. He probably looked just as bad as she did. Such was the curse of a Potions Mastery, one that never really left. Long hours over a steaming cauldron left many Potions Masters with an unhealthy disposition.

It hadn't really bothered him when it was just himself. He didn't care that his appearance left much to be desired, but seeing it in the girl he had been lusting after before she even liked boys was harsh.

But what could he do about it? She was a Gryffindor, the only female in the Golden Trio, the Heroine of the Wizarding World and he was the meanest Professor she had ever had.

Orders were orders, no matter what, he finally decided. He had managed to avoid 'mentoring' any new teachers the whole time he'd been teaching, his luck had merely run out. He couldn't exactly figure out what Albus was up to, pairing him with one of the students he had hounded most unmercifully, but he wasn't going to question it.

And he would just ignore any feelings he had towards her. He had managed it before and he could again.

No!

He suddenly sat up, enlightened. He didn't have to ignore _all_ of his feelings. He was quite resentful that she had stolen his title. He had been the youngest Potions Master for the last two decades. Surely everyone else would expect him to resent her for that. He could use that.

Letting her think he was jealous- abhorrent thought that it was- was better than letting her sense any other emotion. He had always known she was sensitive to the emotions of those around her- how could she not be with those two-dunderheads she was always with?

He allowed himself a grin. He was a master at rudeness. He had lived it for decades. He could channel everything into negative emotions and keep her at a distance.

It would work. He would make it work.

It...

Well...

It had to work.


	3. Dumbledore's Plot Thickens

**Chapter Three- Dumbledore's Plot Thickens**

As ordered, Severus shut down his cauldrons at the appointed time in order to make it to supper. He quickly showered, making sure to get all of the residue from his potions out of his hair and then carefully dressed in his usual all-black ensemble.

Albus might have given him the position he longed for, but the aggravating man was still not pleased with Severus. Yes, they might have made that foolish agreement that he would walk the lake every morning and yes, he _might_ not have done it, but he still believed Albus was taking things too far. He now checked in with Severus before each and every meal to make sure Severus appeared in the Great Hall and he had forbidden the House Elves to bring Severus trays to his room. Also, if Severus skipped more than two meals in a row, Albus sent Madame Pomphrey after him. That woman had scared Severus since he was eleven years old.

And Severus knew, Albus was quite capable of continuing this ridiculous string of helpful punishments indefinitely if he didn't obey. That's how he found himself outside of the new classroom-lab-suite Hermione Granger had commandeered.

The suite was almost identical to his own, though just the slightest bit smaller, with only one supply cabinet in each lab.

He wasn't surprised in the least to step inside the classroom and see Hermio- Ms. Granger dammit!- hard at work cleaning. He had no doubt that she would soon try to gain permission to use this as the Potions classroom as opposed to the one he had used for so many years. Why wouldn't she- she had no pleasant memories in that room. Any teaching she tried to do would only be tarnished by the memory of his reign of terror.

What he was unprepared for was seeing one of the most conservative students he had ever taught in a deep-red, thin silky shirt that had two thin straps holding it up, baring her shoulders, arms and chest most daringly as well as tight, black jeans that showcased her long, lean legs. Not only was he aware of her absolute female-ness, he also couldn't help but notice her foolishness.

Her shirt was so thin, nothing hid the fact that she was more than a little chilly. She was _bare-footed!_

"Ms. Granger, I see you have now lost the little common-sense you ever did possess." He said, strolling into the room so that she could see him.

"Professor Snape!" She exclaimed, jumping up. She had been sitting on the floor of the supply cabinet, working her way through the dusty materials that had been left behind. "Excuse me?"

"Bare feet?" He spat the words. "Do you intend to get sick? Because believe you me, I have no intentions of covering your classes. I will be busy enough with my own. Put on shoes."

"I hate shoes." She said, pouting. Suddenly realizing who she was talking to, her jaw dropped. "Um, please, forgive me, sir. My brother tells me the same thing all the time." She said, rolling her eyes. "Accio!" She called, calmly waving her wand. Two small black slip-on shoes came flying over to them from across the room.

Alarmed, he ducked out of the way, but she merely caught them and slipped them on. Her robe was nearby, sitting on the front set of desks. So she grabbed it and quickly put it on. "Uh, can I help you, sir?" She asked, looking around as if the answer were written in dust somewhere.

"The Headmaster has sent me to get you." He said, enjoying seeing her just the slightest bit flustered. "It is supper time."

"Oh, Heavens, is it really?" She said, looking at the watch on her slim wrist. "Damn." She muttered. "Time flies. It's like I never left this place. I'm already late for dinner."

She tapped her fingers on her lip for a moment, trying to ignore Snape's glare and go through her list of things. "No, no I don't believe I have time for dinner today. Tell the Headmaster thank you, but no thank you. I want to finish that closet and then work on the desk and then I have to write a letter to Marcus or he really will kill me. And thank you as well, sir, for taking the time to come get me."

She smiled at him, waiting for him to turn and leave. He surprised her by grinning.

"Professor?" She asked, not sure whether or not to be worried or not. The only time she had ever seen him smile was when Voldemort had been killed.

He struggled slightly to contain himself. "You have no idea the hell you are going to go through, young lady." He said, shaking his head. Was it just Potioneers who didn't eat regularly? He couldn't believe Albus had this much trouble with everyone else.

She drew in a sharp breath. "Are you threatening me, sir?" She asked. She'd known he was going to be angry, but this was too much.

"No, you foolish child." He said, trying to hide the glee in his voice. This was perfect. Albus could now fix _her_ life. "I am trying to advise you. The Headmaster has seen fit to give your mentorship to me. Believe me, when the Headmaster asks for you at dinner, it is not wise to have other plans."

He couldn't hold back a small chuckle, which drew her hackles like nothing else. "Have you ever met my best friends?" She asked, glaring at him. "The three of us used to have a discussion eerily similar to this all seven years I was a student here as well as during the Horcrux Hunt _and _afterwards. Guess what, they lost most of those fights. If I can win against the two of them, united, I'm pretty sure I have a fair shot at the Headmaster. At least he'll fight fair. I'm busy. I've already eaten today, I'm sure of it. Now, if you'll excuse me, sir."

And he could only watch as she turned her back on him and went back to the supply closet. Though she left the robe on, she immediately kicked the shoes off again.

Oh, this was good. The chit was going straight at everything Albus despaired against. He would have to take care of this, Severus thought gleefully.

This almost made up for having to go to dinner anyways.

Of course, he should have known it was going to backfire on him somehow. When he arrived at the Great Hall- last of course, except for that ding-bat Trelawney- the Headmaster frowned.

"Severus," the man said, stroking his beard. "I do believe you've forgotten something. Or rather someone."

Everyone else looked up curiously, but Severus ignored them to take his seat at the right hand of Dumbledore. The seat to his own right was empty, obviously the Headmaster had intended to stick Herm-MS. GRANGER- next to him.

"Sir, I went to her quarters and relayed your request and she gave me a list of things she had to do instead." Severus said, deliberately avoiding eye contact and pouring himself a glass of wine. He was going to savor this moment. "She did assure me that she was sure she had eaten already today."

"Severus." Albus didn't sound happy. "_I_ requested she join us, not you. Did you make that clear to her?"

"Yes sir." Severus said, struggling not to let his amusement show. "She informed me that her best friends had had this argument with her often and if she could overrule them, she could most certainly overrule you."

"Hm." Albus said, frowning.

"And exactly how welcome did you make her feel?" Small Flitwick demanded. It was no secret to anyone that Hermione Granger had been a favorite of his, he often spoke of the sadly-Sorted young lady. "Albus, please, I beg of you, allow me to mentor the girl."

"Now, Filius, we all know just how dangerous it is to allow you anywhere near cauldrons." Severus drawled, smirking. "How on earth could you mentor a Potions Mistress?"

Trying not to smile as Filius blushed, Albus said, "I quite agree, Filius, though I do thank you for your enthusiasm. It is always better to have the predecessor showing our new professors the wings of their particular job. I am sure Severus made her feel quite welcomed."

His gaze fell on the man he regarded as a son warningly.

"We all must remember in this sojourn that young Ms. Granger, while a brilliant young lady, has been in the company of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley for the last eleven years, even living with them the three years after school. It is only natural that some of their..."

"Petulance?" Severus offered, rolling his eyes.

"Stubbornness," Albus decided. "has worn off on her. And while she was mostly a delight, do not forget the bossy side of her. She has scared many a student who encountered her."

"Well that's true enough," Minerva said, grinning fondly. "Ah, the year she was Head Girl I was never so busy. She had half the first years wanting to leave after just one week."

"She has had to hold her own against Potter and Weasley all those years." Grubbly-Plank, now the full-time Care of Magical Creatures Professor, offered. "When they weren't fighting, those two boys made a most effective team that she was often pitted against. She's gotten so used to doing her own thing over the protestations of her two closest friends, I don't think the impact of your orders has been felt yet."

"Yes, yes." Albus said, musingly. "I must speak with her. Very well. Let us eat."

He clapped his hands twice and the food appeared.

Severus, as usual, was the first one finished.

Albus stopped him, however, before he could rise. "Why don't you stay and have a cup of tea." Albus suggested. "After dinner, I would like you to accompany down to the dungeons to speak with Ms. Granger."

It was not a request, Severus knew that. And he had been going to have tea in the privacy of his own room, as Albus well knew. "Very well." He muttered.

"Albus." Minerva said, scoldingly. "Her name is Hermione. As you keep reminding us, she is no longer a student. She's all grown up, isn't she, Severus?"

She turned abruptly to him, startling him.

"What?" He said, eyes widening. He quickly gained his composure, rolling his eyes. "Yes, all grown up, indeed. As foolish now as ever, nevertheless. I wouldn't expect much from her."

"But then again," Minerva mused, grinning. "Did you ever?"

He had made his opinions on the girl as apparent as Filius had. "No I didn't. And I don't now. As I'm sure you are well aware of."

"Sooner or later she's going to surprise you, Severus." Minerva said, smirking. "I can only hope that I'm there to see it."

"Don't hold your breath." Severus drawled, rolling his eyes. "Or maybe it would be better if you did. Then we could stop having these inane conversations."

"No, I couldn't do that." Minerva said, in the sickly sweet voice he knew meant trouble. "You would miss me far too much."

"Ha." Severus scoffed. "I only wish-"

"I think perhaps we should be going, Severus." Albus quietly intervened, grinning. The two of them really were the embodiments of their houses. Yes, there was extreme competition, but the underlying factor of that rivalry had been mischief. Slytherin and Gryffindor had been, above all, best friends. Each with a strong mischievous streak and a great rivalry of one-up-manship.

When the two men were finally alone, Albus spoke, "Severus, I appointed you to mentor Ms. Granger for several reasons. Firstly, I did think that it would most beneficial for her to have the former Potions Master guiding her. But there are more specific reasons. She is a special case the same way you are."

"I find that hard to believe, Headmaster." Severus said frankly, wondering what the old man was really up to. He had a reason for everything he did- Severus just had to figure out what it was.

"She is in the same situation that you are. Her students will be coming to her classroom with what they believe to be the whole tale of Hermione Granger, just like they thought they knew everything about you. It is a mistake that I fear many did while she was at this school. Just because she was a friend of Harry Potter's, they felt they knew all about her. I fear she is going to have a lot of discouraging moments, when they expect her to be as mythical as he is."

He shot a look over at the dark man. "You, of any of her professors, know how much pressure she puts on herself. She has been struggling to prove herself since she entered this world, despite the fact that she has already been integrated very successfully. I hope that you can give her advice in these capacities."

"I never knew how to make her calm down." Severus said. "I'm sure the other professors managed that better. She did try extremely hard, I can admit that. I have no such advice, sir. I just took it. Ignore them, give them detention or throw them out. I can tell you already she won't be the teacher I was."

"I believe your advice might be more helpful than you know." Albus said. "I just need you to make sure you treat her as your equal. She is no longer your student, but your colleague."

"Why am I the only one getting this lecture?" Severus asked suspiciously.

Because you need it the most, you infuriating child!

Albus smiled. "You have not encountered this situation yet. She is the first of your students to become your colleagues. If you would think about it, the others all faced this situation when you came to teach and then again when Remus returned." He said gently.

Not able to refute that, Severus scowled. He remembered coming here at first, straight from Azkaban. He had been terrified as much as comforted by the familiar surroundings. Hearing Professors McGonagall and Flitwick call him by his first name- even if they were hesitant about it at first- had been extremely awkward.

She didn't even have the whole 'Is he really a Death Eater and has fooled Dumbledore or not' scenario on her head and he was sure the bookworm was already frightened. He was sure, in her usual over-eager manner, she was determined to succeed immediately.

But that didn't mean he had to feel sorry for her. He didn't have to help her. Dammit- he had no business being around her!

Albus watched Severus closely, as the man retreated into his thoughts, hoping desperately for this plan to work. He just wanted the boy to be happy, for once in his life.


	4. Conversations with OldEnemies

**CHAPTER FOUR—CONVERSATIONS WITH OLD...ENEMIES **

They continued on in silence until they got to Hermione's classroom. She was now on the desk, as she had told Severus she wanted to do. Instead of energetically working as she had been before, she was arguing with someone.

"Mistress must not do such things!" A squeaky voice said. "Winky will clean desk. Mistress eat dinner."

The two men skirted the desks in the room enough to see a small House-elf in a cute blue dress looking up appealingly at Hermione, who had once again discarded her robe and shoes.

"Winky, I'm fine!" Hermione said, not seeing the men. "I really am. I want to make sure I'm not forgetting anything that the last teacher who used this room might have. I just want everything organized."

"Winky will organize." The little elf protested. "Winky knows how Mistress organizes! Mistress uses the same organization everywhere."

Hermione moaned. "Look, I told you that you could do the dusting and repairing." She said. "Isn't that enough! I just don't want anything messed up!"

Winky gasped. "Winky would never mess up Mistress's stuff. Never!"

She burst out crying and Hermione winced. "No, no, don't cry, please." Hermione begged. "Please. You can finish, I promise. I trust you, Winky, honest. I do."

Winky stopped crying, wiping away tears. "Winky will do great job for Mistress."

"I know you will." Hermione said, dredging up a smile. "You're the best, Winky."

"Now Mistress eat!" Winky said, snapping her fingers. A plate of food appeared on the first student desk. "Go, eat!"

With a sigh, Hermione stood. As she turned, she finally caught sight of the two men watching her with interest.

"Professors!" She exclaimed, blushing. "Um, hello. How are you?"

"Ms. Granger, I just warned you!" Severus exclaimed.

She winced again. Damn. She hadn't really thought he'd come back. "Sorry, Professor." She said, quickly grabbing the robe again and sliding on her shoes. "Uh, can I help the two of you?" She asked, watching helplessly as Winky went through the desk with devastating efficiency.

"Hermione, my darling girl, I have to speak to you." Albus said, watching her and trying not to smile. "Why don't you dismiss your elf so that we can have some privacy."

Winky looked up. "If Headmaster Dumbledore wants Winky to leave, Winky will leave." She squeaked. "Mistress, Winky will be back later!"

With that, she snapped away.

Hermione sighed, shaking her head. She had to convince Harry to take Winky too, there was nothing else she could do. "How may I help you, Headmaster?" She asked, forcing a smile on her face.

"Hermione, we missed you very much at dinner, tonight." Albus said, smiling. The poor thing, she looked so frustrated. "I was very disappointed."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Headmaster." Hermione said. "But as I explained to Professor Snape, I have so much to do, I couldn't take the time out."

Oh, dear, Albus suddenly thought, seeing her chin come up defensively in a move that he had often seen on young Harry Potter. One of them had influenced the other, and either way, he knew exactly what that meant—pure stubbornness.

"My dear, I don't think you understand what working at Hogwarts means yet." Albus said. "I handpick my staff and have very exact rules for them to follow. And one of those rules is that I expect every staff member to come to the Great Hall at least twice a day. And at least one of those meals is to be dinner. I only ever seem to have problems convincing Potions professors of this rule, but that does not mean you are exempt from it."

Now came a look Severus was familiar with. She didn't like the information she had so far and was going to pick it to death.

"But, Headmaster, you cannot be serious." She said, frowning. "I am twenty-one years old. I am adult, quite capable of deciding exactly when I am ready to eat."

"You do not think that Professors should be on sight to influence the behavior of the students?" Albus asked, more than willing to help her struggle for understanding. It was a look he had seen on Severus's face most often.

"Well, sure." She said, thinking about it. "But really, if you and Professor McGonagall are there, no one thinks about any mischief. If Professor Snape is there either." She said, so lost in thought that she missed Severus's sudden glare. "I mean, I guess the Heads should go to every meal, but otherwise, I don't it's really that important. And," she suddenly grinned triumphantly. "Professor Trelawney never came to meals twice a day."

Severus snorted. "Yes, and we are all thankful for that."

"Sybil claims being around so many un-Seeing hurts her inner eye." Albus said. "As I have never been adept at Divination, I cannot refute that argument. You have no such argument. Dinner is no longer than an hour and a half, which anyone should be able to spare. It allows you to take a breather, to interact with your colleagues."

"Yes." Hermione said, nodding. "I've been thinking about that too. I think that's going to be a very uncomfortable situation and I'm not keen on initiating it any time soon. I was doing homework for them just three years ago. I just served detentions for them a few years ago. It's an extremely awkward situation and I think that it would just be better if I..." She shrugged awkwardly. "Stayed down here for a few years."

Severus coughed into his hand to hide his smile, Albus didn't even bother. "A few years? Hermione, it isn't really that big of an issue."

"Yes, yes, I think it is." She said. "I mean, I was just worrying about grades in their classes. How can I just sit beside them now and casually chat? I don't what I was thinking, taking this job. I can't do this, Professor. I can't teach! I never tried it before. And it's gonna be hard enough convincing the students that I'm not totally out of my league. I certainly can't convince my former professors of the same thing! Especially if I don't believe it myself!"

She stared at them, eyes wide, suddenly breathing really hard. "I-I-I can't, Headmaster. I just can't!"

Abruptly, she turned and dashed away, through the door that led to her own quarters, looking positively green.

Albus turned to Severus, who seemed to be lost in memories. "You still don't think you can give her any advice?" He asked dryly.

Severus flushed, looking down. He had had many of the same problems when he began. "I don't." He said. "Tell her to conjure a bucket for her classroom and suck up the rest of her problems. She knows where the kitchens are, I'm sure. Potter and Weasley used to sneak down there all the time. If she doesn't want to go to the Great Hall, that's her other option."

"She knows." Albus said, grinning fondly. "Don't you remember? She tried to get all of the House Elves to quit that time during her Fourth year."

"Oh." Severus groaned. "I do remember that. Those elves were scared for ages. They started refusing to let me in the kitchens, in case she snuck in with me."

The two quickly hid their grins as she reemerged, looking paler than ever.

"Excuse me, Professors." She said, smiling weakly. "As I said, I'm really not sure still why I took this position. I suppose it was to get some time away from Harry and Ron, but I don't think this is a good idea, every time I actually think about it. I don't think I can teach. And what if I go up to the Great Hall and see that in Professor Flitwick's eyes?"

"Hermione, I would never have brought you here if I had even the slightest doubt about your abilities." Albus said. "And while I do understand your concern it seems that hiding down here is making you more nervous than anything else would. I must insist that you begin coming to meals. I'm afraid I must insist. You are worrying everyone. The other professors cannot wait to see you again, especially Filius and Minerva. And Irma."

"Who's Irma?" Hermione said, frowning. "Oh! Madame Pince. Oh, it would be lovely to see her again." She said, grinning fondly. "I missed that library while I was gone."

Her grin faded again. "But Professor, I have the same problem I did as a student. I'm horrible with time. At least up in Gryffindor Tower I could see the sun. Now I'm underground, I'll never make it in time for dinner."

Oh no. Severus stiffened, realizing suddenly what was coming.

"That, my girl, is why you have a mentor. Until you get your schedule effectively mapped out, Severus will be there to help you." Albus said, winking at her. He suddenly frowned, obviously feigning anger or chastisement. "Now I'm afraid I'm going to have to be stern with you. If Severus comes to get you, you must go with him, as he will be there on my orders. And, you must stop calling me professor. We are colleagues now, Hermione."

"Ah, yes, Professor." She said, unable to help herself. "I'm sorry, but that might be more than I can bear. And I don't want to waste Professor Snape's time either. I really think it would just be best if you let me hide down here."

Hmm. Maybe it was time for a little threat. Albus reached into his pocket, pulling out two envelopes. "I have here, young lady, two letters from three young men who are more than a little worried about you." The man warned. "If you think I am just going to let you hide down in these dungeons, you have another thing coming."

She snatched the letters away, looking at the handwriting and then moaned. Harry and Ron and Marcus. "What, Viktor hasn't written yet?" She asked sourly, shaking her head. Since they had split up, he had taken a very annoying, very familiar, big-brother tone in her life.

"I actually spoke to Mr. Krum through Floo the other day." Albus said. "And while Marcus might not be able to visit, I was warned by Misters Potter and Weasley that if I allowed you to retreat into what Mister Weasley refers to as 'bookworm mode', that they would be forced to contact the Weasley twins for help in kidnapping you."

She moaned, knowing damned well that they would have no problems attempting it. And Fred and George would gleefully help. "But Professor Dumbledore, I-"

"I'm afraid you are running out of limbs to stand on." Albus said, grinning. The girl looked more flustered now than ever. "They also said to remind you that they'll be waiting on Friday."

"Oh no." She moaned, quickly conjuring her datebook. Damn, it _was_ their week to go out. "Oh, I have so much to do. I should never have given back that Time-Turner." She said ruefully. "Well, in that case Professors, I should show you out so that I can get back to work."

Before either man could say another word, they found themselves at her doorway. She left them there, kicking her shoes off absently as she went back to the desk and began working again.

"You gave her a Time-Turner." Severus said, scarcely able to believe it. As if that much frightening efficiency needed the ability to multiply herself.

"In her third year." Albus said, nodding.

He couldn't hold back a small wince as Severus's face abruptly darkened. "That's how they saved Black." The younger man stated, scowling.

"Yes, that is how they helped save an innocent man." Albus agreed. "Now Severus, I really do expect you to help her. She did miss quite a few meals when she was a student, something we cannot allow to continue. Students expect to see their professors at meals with them. I would like it if you would try to get her to a few extra meals, but she must get used to being at two meals a day. Additionally, I would like you to check on her from time to time. You know what she is going through- you went through it yourself when you began here. I know I can trust you, my boy."

Albus patted the man on the back and strolled away.

Damn, how on earth had he been roped in again? Severus wondered, staring at his bottle of firewhiskey. He hadn't drank from it yet, but wasn't sure if he wanted to start. It was early in the evening. He still had time for two or three bottles after that one if he started now.

And he really needed all of his wits about him. How had he been trapped in this?

It was preposterous. Absolutely preposterous. He and Hermione Granger had nothing in common. He was a bitter, pessimistic, and sarcastic man and she was a ridiculously naïve and beautiful young lady.

He had no advice for her and that was it.

Dammit, he shouldn't be feeling sympathy for her. She should be sympathizing him. She had stolen everything from him. His position in the Potions community as the youngest Potions Master, his position at Hogwarts- even if he hadn't particularly wanted said position-, his mentor- as apparently Albus now had two lost causes to choose between.

Was nothing sacred? She'd be after the DADA position next. Well too bad. She couldn't have it. He'd wanted it for years. He was going to have it and keep it- until he DIED. And he was going to be buried in the classroom. And...and...and come back as a ghost and teach DADA still like Binns did.

Okay, so maybe he'd started on that bottle already. In fact, the bottle was empty. And he had known Albus had been in his rooms the other day, but hadn't been able to figure out why. He knew why now though- the barmy old coot had stolen all of his liquor.

Honestly! Like he couldn't control himself.

He stood abruptly and began to pace the room. What on earth was he going to do? He knew firsthand her stubborn streak- even if she was nervous now, she'd never really quit. She couldn't live with herself if she did. So it didn't really matter how sarcastic or rude he was, it wouldn't affect her.

Hell, she hadn't been affected by it for the seven years he taught her. Why on earth would it make a difference now? He could never be so lucky.

So what was he going to do!

He abruptly stood. He knew one thing he was going to do. If he couldn't drink here, he would just have to head on down to the Three Broomsticks and drink there.

He quickly made his way into Hogsmeade and was set up at a corner table by Rosmerta, bless her.

She also quickly brought him a bottle of firewhiskey, ignoring the glass that should have accompanied it. Good girl.

He sat there comfortably, drinking steadily, when who would sit down next to him but Potter and Weasley.

They didn't notice him, so he ignored them, savoring his drink until he suddenly heard, "Maybe we should try Charlie again."

"What are you talking about?" Weasley said, sounding as confused as ever. "I told you, Charlie doesn't want to marry. What if she does and he hurts her? Then we'd have to kill him and then Mum would kill us for killing one of my brothers."

"But Hermione needs someone, Ron." The Savior of the Wizarding world spoke. "And maybe she just isn't ready for marriage yet. But she'd respect Charlie and he might get her to loosen up. And who knows." He offered, shrugging. "Maybe he'll meet his match and fall in love with her."

"Obviously she needs someone." He went on, when Ron didn't answer. "We have to try every possibility."

"In that case, what about Remus?" Ron shot back, obviously wanting to get off the subject of his brother. "He was the smartest of the Marauders. We know she likes him."

"Yeah, but he's old enough to be her father." Harry said, wrinkling his nose. "Do you think she could think of him like that?"

Oh, this was getting worse and worse, Severus thought. He was the same age as Lupin.

But it just kept getting worse. Why couldn't those foolish Gryffindors stop talking? _Silencio, Silencio, Silencio_, he chanted in his head. He didn't dare take out his wand and actually try to cast the spell and anyways, that would be entirely too conspicuous.

He would just leave instead.

He tried to rise gracefully, but stumbled into the table- _why was it moving anyways?-_ interrupting Weasley's defense of Lupin, as both of the young men stared at him in alarm.

Potter, ever the do-gooder, asked, "Professor Snape, are you alright? Do you need help?"

"I do not ever need your help, Potter." Severus sneered, carefully enunciating. He wasn't drunk, he _wasn't_. "I am perfectly fine. Though I do fear for your health if ever your Ms. Granger does hear how you talk about her when she is not around. Mayhap I should seek her out."

And with that he swept out, happy to have gotten the last word against Potter for once.


End file.
